


[Translation] Should You Come Across a Body in the River

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, References to Suicide, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 土伦的溺亡人，滨海蒙特勒伊的自裁者，巴黎下水道里的冉阿让和马吕斯，塞纳河上的沙威，都指向一个结论：皮之不存，毛将焉附。
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 8





	[Translation] Should You Come Across a Body in the River

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Should You Come Across a Body in the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667078) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> 严格来说，人物塑造借鉴于2012年的电影，不过我正在读原著，所以人设可能有些混合。

****Should**** ****You** ** ****Come** ** ****Across** ** ****a** ** ****Body** ** ****in** ** ****t** ** ****he** ** ****River** **

scioscribe

塞纳河是他脚下的一条黑丝带。每年的这个时候，水都很暖。他向来将洗热水澡看作矫揉造作的愚蠢享乐，而且，他也没学过游泳，长大以后更是再没涉过水——幼时的戏水也仅限于监狱的阴沟——所以雨水便是他印象中最温暖的水了。现在想这个没有意义。他的皮肤忤逆地渴望触碰，若决意放任，那水的爱抚和重击——屈于诱惑与自取其辱——也算相抵了吧。

在土伦，他戴着手套跟人一道把扑在阴沟里的死者拖上来，而在滨海蒙特勒伊，这个活儿有其他人干，他一直站在离坎切河相当远的地方。

“往下看，”冉阿让说，黑漆漆的下水道唯一明亮的是他的眼睛。

至少巴黎地下的污秽之河是温暖的。冉阿让得到了他回避多年的一切——无论是温暖和碰触，还是粗粝且炙热的肌肤相亲。他扛着那个男学生，抱着那个小女孩，那个妓女的孩子。沙威放他去拥抱秋日的余温，深知他首先得推迟冬临的脚步，可惜没有人能撑那么久。放走他和抓住他一样荒谬。他俩的生命哪还有未来可言？

他的思绪就像夏夜里的浮冰：先是裂解，然后融化。他放任自己分神，以前可从来没有过。

下水道口的恍惚也是头一遭。他基本不记得那里发生的事。他记得称冉阿让为仁慈之人，他记得那股屎味，没别的词可形容；他曾像上马嚼子一般将底层的痕迹从谈吐中洗刷干净；现如今，他决定用最本质的说法称呼一切事物。

仁慈之人站在粪河里向他解释公义之道，不知怎么地，他听从了：他低头看向那个和周围环境融为一体的学生，若失血要不了他的命，感染也会，他头脑中的某个地方仍然有一块抵在他的指尖上勋章，但那不是什么成型的想法，不愿阻止冉阿让也不是一个想法。这个不可名状的东西诞生于他胸口和喉咙之间的一点，现在再假装律法的枷锁和道德的桎梏无法调和不是直觉，不具实型已经太晚了。

碰触终究发生了，不出所料地来自冉阿让——如果那也算碰触的话——饱含善意：冉阿让一再坚称他的所作所为都是如此。

在土伦的阴沟边时他戴着手套——冉阿让也在那里。总是冉阿让。猫鼠游戏倒了个儿，他感到他才是被追击的对象，冉阿让，水和死亡步步紧随，他是落跑的那个——这个一闪即逝的想法是他试图逃避的铁证，与他的为人不符，但它还在那里。

***

那人的头发上有血，沙威说：“头部受创。”

“用什么?”

“随便什么。松动的石块，床板上的木条。囚犯在某些事情上非常有创意。”

趴在地上的是39643，遇害时头被压在监狱阴沟的泥水里：要把一个挣扎着呼吸的健壮苦力牢牢按住可相当不容易。那个尚未伏法的罪魁祸首给予对方后脑勺重重一击后就不需要担心这种变数了——那一下无疑使39643失去了知觉。

他的下属说：“他和冉阿让有过节。”

“24601，”沙威说。“强壮到不需要借助工具就能把人打晕。”然而，他是个小偷，逃避工作是这种货色的拿手好戏。“不过听上去还是有些道理。把他带过来，我会从他那里得到真相。”

除了谋杀案以外，那一天和平常一样：沙威把这个囚犯的死归结为一个瑕疵，不足以影响其余程序的继续。他看不出有什么理由为照顾一名囚犯的情绪把尸体挪开。24601盯着它看了许久，面无表情的样子常在杀人犯，或是忤逆上帝旨意的人脸上见到，接着，他看向沙威。

“你比他们大多数人都年轻，”他的上司在他刚上任时曾这样对他说。“这会困扰你吗?”

“我不明白有什么好困扰的，”他回答说。“制服和它背后的威权之力才是重点，跟穿制服的人年龄大小没有关系。”力量强弱也一样无足轻重，即使是像24601这样有天赐蛮力的个体。面对24601时他能意识到两者的力量悬殊则是另一回事，那只能证明他不是一个傻瓜。

“24601，”他说。“你和这个人争执过。为了什么事?”

这是他第一次和这个囚犯直接交谈，虽然此前他已经能一眼认出他了，并且根据他的外貌特征判定他为天生的罪犯。他预料到他会直截了当地否认：“我没有杀他。”

“只要不承认，那问讯就到此为止。你就是这么想的吗？我应该单凭你空口否认就相信你的无辜?”他没有等待答复。“你们争执的焦点是什么？我只会问这一次。”

“我有一块当枕头的帆布，他把它给偷了。”

“他是个贼，”沙威干巴巴地说。“你也是。而且犯人不允许在牢房里拥有私人物品，可惜这个疏忽需要另一个犯人来纠正。根据规定，初犯只会被没收非法所有物品，没有其他惩罚，你这次过我记下了。”

“仅凭我的话，”24601说。

“罪行总会败露，你的是用嘴说出来的，但不是说自首就能减轻罪行。”他走到那个死人的硬板床前，从底下搜出了那块破帆布。如果24601之前回过牢房的话，他肯定会想到去找它。他用鼻子指了指那块脏布头，说：“你可以走了。”

“我没有杀他！”

“如果你杀了他，你不光有罪而且愚蠢。你的非法占有行为已经见晓，没别的事了，你可以走了。”

经过三天的辛勤调查，他发现另一个看守——实际上就是那个透露冉阿让与被害囚犯有过节的人——在一气之下杀死了那个囚犯。在剥夺此人的地位并把他带到法庭上的过程中沙威可能是放任自己享受了一些非必要的乐趣：人不应该背叛他所担任的职务。而此人一直以来都是个麻烦的家伙。

“他很残忍，”24601说。

沙威没打算回头的。囚犯在没被狱警问到的时候开口说话并没有违反明文规定，但这种举动很不合规矩，经常会受到惩罚。沙威对这种不合规矩的事情还是有一定偏好的，所以他转过头来。

“他已被撤职，将接受法律的审判。”

冉阿让——沙威虽然不能怪自己知道那人的名字，但他并不是打算在脑中用它代替24601——舔了舔嘴唇说：“没有别人会这样做的。”

“我不是为了你才采取行动的，”沙威说。“他违反了法律。你被关了禁闭，不是吗，因为第二次非法占有——你把那块帆布偷又回来了？我当初就不该如此草率地排除愚蠢的可能性。”他没有反思凶手是如何透露说他看着囚犯挣扎了好一段时间都没有用手杖结果他。多年以后，在遥远的巴黎，他站在塞纳河的桥上，不知怎么的，回忆起这事儿让他很痛苦，因为他没有反思过。他没有去想溺水的痛苦，采用这种手段的蓄意，以及残忍，他只是因为闻到那个人的气味而感到轻微的不快而已。况且，整个土伦都一股那味儿。

他没有去想到那个狱警在预感到已被沙威的陷阱包围时垮下的脸；他没有去想他的苦苦哀求。

他什么也没有想，但仍微笑着离开了冉阿让，没有再说一句话。要过很多年他才会再次和他说话，然后，他和冉阿让之间会再度隔有另一具溺死的尸体，接着还有另一具该死的尸（身）体和另一条该死的河。

***

“只是自杀，市长先生。”

马德兰先生手里拿着帽子，望着坎切河岸上渐渐沥干的尸体，脸色阴沉，嘴唇发白。这种情形总会动摇沙威的怀疑，如潮汐般暂时将疑虑冲走，因为像冉阿让这种蔑视法律的累犯似乎不太可能对死亡感到如此不安。他允许自己今天只把对方看成马德兰先生，立刻就不一样了，他的体内似乎有什么东西在移动，像是有齿轮咔咔作响，直到他感到自己焕然一新。

为了不愿去看马德兰的脸，他选择盯着尸体：“这人一定是精神错乱了。”

“不应该用‘只是’这词，”马德兰说，“他到底经历了什么才会这样做，这种事不应该被看轻。”

***

塞纳河上的风闷热无比，几乎和当年坎切河上的相当。但这风又异常凛冽，灼伤了他的脸。他说：“我没有看轻它，”黑暗吞噬了他的话语。

***

“上帝会审判他的，”沙威说。

“上帝会审判我们所有人。”在与马德兰相处的这段时间里，这是他第一次从对方身上感受到一丝咄咄逼人，他惊讶地发现在在暂时放下怀疑的情况下，他对此几乎无法招架。“毫无疑问，上帝也会怜悯他，就像他怜悯我们所有人一样，或者说，我们应当虔诚地这样希望着。”

沙威低下头。他并不奇怪马德兰先生会否定自杀这种不可宽恕的大罪，或者至少他自己不相信这一套：如果滨海蒙特勒伊的市长先生本人就是上帝，那他毫无疑问会不停把灵魂从地狱里救出来，丝毫不在意造成宇宙的混乱。“您可以这么希望，市长先生。”

冉阿让捂住自己的脸。“我可以。抱歉，沙威，我说得过于苛刻了。天气太热。”

“如果您愿意，我可以去您的办公室向您报告，”沙威说。“您没必要来现场。”

“我希望看着这事妥善办完。”

死者的脸颊上沾了泥巴——在蒙特勒伊的时候他有老到注意这一点了吗？但是在塞纳河上面，他记起来了，所以他当时也一定注意到了——而且仍然潮湿。马德兰会等它干掉吗？“如果您要等上帝的裁量，恐怕得等上一段时间了。事情一件接着一件，市长先生，您肯定还有别的事情要做。此人软弱，如果您愿意，大可以怜悯他，但是软弱到寻死不是可以被起诉的罪行。他已经走了。”

马德兰的笑容干巴巴的。一滴汗珠落在他的上唇上。“我给你带来不便了吗?”

“市长先生决不会的。”

“如果我不是市长，如果我只是一个人——”

沙威鞠了一躬。“那是我们无法知晓的可能。我想我会对您的出现感到更加困惑。但在这个世界上，只要您吩咐，我就会按您的意思处置这个人的后事。”

“他有家人吗?有人需要知晓他的离世吗?”

“如果他们知道他是怎么死的，他们是不会感到安慰的。”沙威说。“但我会去调查一下，看看他有没有什么走得近的人。”

“我对您有信心。”在善意的外衣下奉承对方是马德兰的惯用伎俩之一，另一条是无理由的乐善好施，但是沙威知道他成功的可能性微乎其微：他低着头，把这种恭维当作事实来接受。一个想法若即若离的浮现在他脑后——即使在河上，空气也很闷。而且很热。

“您可以隐瞒他离世的确切方式，”马德兰说，“如果发现还有人爱他的话。”

“那不是我的本性，”沙威说，“即使是在您的要求下。”

***

他突然想到，没有人会顾虑到对冉阿让隐瞒自己的命运。这个想法比冬天塞纳河水还要冰冷。他犹豫了这么长时间，想着这么奇怪的事情：临终前他终究变得放纵无度了。冉阿让为什么要关心沙威的死呢？

***

在土伦，暴雨无差别攻击他和冉阿让。

在下水道里，即使是冉阿让也不可能施行奇迹把自己弄干净。

在蒙特勒伊，马德兰希望即使是死去的人也能被宽恕他们最后的罪过。

***

“您不懂得妥协，”马德兰说。“我现在已经知道了。那么，您的任务就是找到那些人，由我来传达他去世的消息。”

他曾认为马德兰先生太正直了，不会说谎，但是即使是冉阿让的主教，一个心地善良的人——尽管这份善良可能用错了地方——也说了他所谓的仁慈的谎言，这两种谎言归根结底是同一回事。“随您的便。”

“您认为是什么促使他做出这种选择的?”

“您一定知道我不可能知道。”

“那就当作我知道您也好奇吧。”

沙威嗤笑，这声音成功地引起了马德兰的注意。

“和我想的一样。您有个假设?”

“对于一个我只在死后才见过，在此前一无所知的人？您问的是我的推测。我不会说出来让您好误解的。”

马德兰假装严肃地点点头，“我哪敢啊。”

***

但是，不，不——他错了。他意识到他们并不是站在坎切河边谈话，因为冉阿让不可能在那人的的尸体还躺在脚下的时候如此轻松自在。一定是后来，在马德兰的工厂里，在他按指示去寻找死者家属的时候。这也可以解释他自己皮肤上的煤灰，以及那天不可思议的闷热：他们一定在屋里。他鬼使神差地说服马德兰，他继续待在河边没有任何作用。

他不记得他自己对那个蒙特勒伊男子自杀原因的假设了。他知道的是确切的真相：那个人尽可能地跑得老远，从那里开始，一直到他面前，所有的可能性都同样地延伸到黑暗之中。他绝望地希望能得到冉阿让的上帝的怜悯——那将给他充分的理由跳下去，落水，淹死。

***

“我只是打碎了他的头骨，”那个狱警颤抖着说，“在他开始挣扎之后，我没有想要杀死他，我没有，我只是玩了他一会儿。说他必须洗干净，因为——因为他身上有味儿——你应该明白的。你知道他们中有些人不应该活着，他们应该淹死在阴沟里，沙威，你一定知道，发发慈悲吧，老兄。”

发发慈悲吧。

***

“往下看，”冉阿让恳求他。冉阿让，他所有道路的尽头，满身污秽，脚下躺着一个奄奄一息的男孩，他最后的伪拉撒路。那些河里的尸体。沙威看了，他依旧在看。他已经没有退路，唯一的路是往下。也许曾经有过其他的路，但都被黑暗吞噬了。

***

在这里，他有水，至少有些宽慰。他有河，而河在召他回家。

他的靴尖伸出了石栏。

“沙威。”

他认识这个声音，并寻过去，因为他已经寻了这么多年，一段由水构建的历史，在他尝试去触摸的时候从指间溜走，他回答说，“我想过也许有一丝可能，我们会再次相见，所以我有等您。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【译后】
> 
> 开头的“皮之不存毛将焉附”其实乍看算是翻反了，原文意思是光杆司令毫无意义，当然，如果换个角度，哪个是皮哪个是毛调换一下就没有问题了，毕竟原著鲨是将法律和道德的碰撞只能导致零和博弈来看的（（（
> 
> 差点把鲨鄙视洗热水澡翻成“纵容洗热水澡是小布尔乔亚的无病呻吟”2333333
> 
> Body尸体身体意思都有没法翻成双关，鉴于鲨的确认为马律师不流血致死也被粪淹死那他四舍五入是个死人了，那就尸体吧……
> 
> 很多圣经问题，自杀的人只能下地狱，只要人死，审判日前只能待在原有的地方。所以鲨觉得马德兰说要救赎一个自杀者毫无意义。拉撒路死后是被耶稣复活的。
> 
> 我谋杀了这篇译文……这位太太的文字简洁但讲究，翻得我想自鲨。
> 
> 纠结了半天“您”“你”，现代英语没有人称代词敬语非常荒唐。


End file.
